Crossed Stems
by TridentChic
Summary: The Striders got the Dark Rose tattoo parlor passed down to them, the family business. The three of them work there together, but secrets are held between the brothers. What happens when one follows another path? Who is this new guy, and why does he make a certain someone's heart race? ( The scene you all want is on Ch.9)
1. Chapter 1

Dirk groans, waking up to the insistent beeping of his alarm clock. Keeping his eyes shut, he reaches over and feels around for it on his night stand before finally slamming his hand down on the button. With a deep sigh, Dirk rubs his eyes, not really wanting to get up. But alas, he has to get up before Bro comes into the room and hauls him out by the hair. He sits up, letting out a loud yawn as he stretches. Blinking a couple of times as his eyes adjust to the light, he regretfully leaves the warmth of his bed in favor of taking a shower.

Making his way over to the bathroom, Dirk snags a towel from the shelf along the way. Casually tossing it on the counter next to the sink, he turns on the hot water and waits for it to warm up. As steam began to fill the bathroom, he slowly strips off his shirt, hissing slightly as the shirt catches his piercings. Once that was done, he checks to see if the water is hot enough for his taste before slipping off his sweatpants, tossing them into a bin.

Dirk steps into the hot stream, sliding the glass door shut behind him. The steaming water slides across tanned skin, soothing his muscles as it burns the cold flesh. The pain soon fades as his body adjusts and he relaxs into the stream. Grabbing a bottle, he washes his hair, scrubbing yesterdays filth and hair gel from it. Once that was done, Dirk grabs a wash cloth and dumps soap over it. Lathering it up slightly, he scrubs over his body. Stepping back into the stream, he lets the water flow over him as he rinses off the filth and soap. He only let myself enjoy the water for a moment before shutting it off.

Dirk begins the careful process of drying himself off, tying a towel around his waist and drying his hair with a new one. Styling it back into its usual style, he leaves the bathroom to get dressed in his uniform for the day. Slipping into a pair of comfortably tight black pants, he slides on his usual uniform of a dark orange shirt under a black vest. He tucks his aviators into the pocket of his vest and heads downstairs, grabbing his shoes and socks on the way. Stopping in the kitchen, Dirk sees his little brother, Dave, sitting at the table. He rolls his eyes at Dave's typical glass of Aj as he sits down next to him. Dave slides him a plate of pancakes and bacon, probably courtesy of their brother. Slipping on his socks and shoes, Dirk takes a bite of the sandwich crafted of the two, almost moaning in pleasure. He chuckles at Dave's sigh of annoyance.

" What? Can't a man enjoy his food without being criticized?" he takes another big bite of his food after saying this, letting out another moan to annoy Dave. He groans, covering his ears.

" I'd rather not know what you and Roxy sound like in your spare time, thank you very much." Dirk could see the slight blush on Dave's cheeks as he says this. He knew of his little crush on her, his poor sweet 18 year old. He and Roxy are only a year older, but Dirk is sure she still has her eye on things other than Dave. He smirks at his brother, loving to tease him on the subject.

" oh, I'm sorry," He puts his hand on his chest as if offended, " I'm sure you'd much rather hear her." He does a couple of effeminate moans to imitate Roxy and Dave slaps his arm. Dirk breaks into laughter and Dave throws an empty bottle of Aj at him before crossing his arms. He calms down and continues eating his breakfast in peace, finishing quickly. Dave and Dirk head out the door, getting into their respective cars. Now that he finally had a car, he didn't have to go out of the way to drive Dave to school before work.

Driving through town, Dirk pulls up to the Dark Rose. Seeing his brother had already opened shop, he quickly locks his car and heads inside. His brother had given him Co-ownership of the tattoo parlor when he turned 18. It was actually a family business and was started like, back in the 60's or something. Their mom and dad left when bro was 16; Roxy's mom took them in until Bro was able to take over the business. He smiles at Bro as he takes a seat behind the counter with him. Brodrick grins back before speaking.

"Your appointment should be showing up any second." Dirks nods in return, looking over his schedule book. He looks at the first name, Porrim Myriam, and recognizes her from her previous appointments. She was going through a mid-life crisis despite her young looks and had come in to get several piercings along with an arm tattoo done. She had an idea in her head for a full body change, and she was determined to get it. Porrim is a 40 year old model, though she has a body like she's in her 20's. She was coming in today to get the second to final piece of her transformation done, her legs. Dirk frowns as he looks back up to the shop windows, a large piercer wanted sign filling the corner. Their last one had left after getting into an argument with Bro about how whether or not getting high on the job was okay. Bro had sent Dirk to get certified before he worked there, but it would help having more than one piercer.

He looks up when the bell rings, alerting them to a customer. Speaking of the lady herself, here she is. Porrim smiles at Dirk as he stands to great her, following him to a back room afterwords. He grabs her drawings from a folder as she sits on the table, giving her a smile as he turns back around.

" So, how did you picture these going exactly?" Once he asks, she describes exactly how she pictured them and he sketches it out on pieces of transfer paper. While he is doing this, she strips down to her underwear so he can prep her and transfer the base lines to see if she likes it. After a few adjustments to the almost tribal design, they get started.

Dirk sits on his stool working on her legs as she talks. He found out when he met her that she was into... some pretty interesting things, so she can take the pain. She talks about several things, what she wants to do for the final part of her transformation being one. He hears the bell ring through the hum of the tattoo gun and her chatter, figuring it was one of his Bro's appointments.

Dirk was sitting between her legs, working on one of the two vines curling up her hip when he hears a knock on the door. He looks to her for permission, and when she nods he calls out to his brother on the other side, shutting off his gun. He watches from his stool as his Bro opens the door, not phased by her nakedness.

" Hey Dirk, just thought I should let you know that the piercer position has been filled." He gestures to a man behind him that looked into the room around bro. Dirk had to smirk slightly when the man blushes at the position of he and Porrim. "Apparently his clients were only men, but I'm sure you could show him the ropes with women. It's not like they're that different, he just has to be an adult about it" He chuckles, nudging the man who jumped slightly at the new attention. He nods, figuring it wouldn't be that hard, and Porrim chimes in,

" Dirk, he could sit in on my last piercing during the next appointment?" She give Dirk a questioning look, and he wasn't surprised at all by her boldness. The woman certainly wasn't shy. He gives her a smile in thanks, grateful not to have to convince some other woman. He gives a thumbs up to the two before shooing them from the room.

" If you're done now Bro, I was in the middle of a tattoo. I'll come out and introduce myself when we take a break." Brodrick nods and Dirk turns back to Porrim, hearing the door click shut as he lets out a sigh. Turning his gun back on, he re-dips it and continue tattooing. After he finishes up the leg, he bandages it and lets her get up to stretch before they continued. While she stands up and stretches her back, he sterilizes the equipment. Soon she comes over to Dirk and starts shooing him towards the door with a smile.

" Go meet the new help, I have to use the restroom anyways." She gives him a friendly shove before walking past him to the bathroom. Rolling his eyes at her hints, he walks out to the main room, throwing his rubber gloves into the trash. Dirk takes the chance to stretch his arms a bit to try and get rid of the slight numbness from the gun. He sees Bro first, standing behind the counter talking to someone. His back blocked them from sight so Dirk moves away from the entrance and further into the room. Bro stopped talking when Dirk came up and leaned rested his elbows against the counter.

" Hey Dirk, say hello to our new piercer Jake English." He roughly pats the guy's shoulder, smiling at him. Dirk holds his hand out for Jake to shake with a small smile,

"Dirk Strider, Co-owner of this parlor. Tattoo artist and piercer." Jake shakes his hand firmly, smiling back.

" Uh, hey. I'm Jake as your brother said, the new piercer." They both let go and Dirk turns towards Bro, Jake doing the same from their side of the counter. Dirk rests his elbow against the counter again as he talks to Bro.

" Hey, I'm gonna take off after Porrim is done since she's my only appointment for today. I'll show Jake the ropes when she comes in for her last appointment." Bro nods in consent before looking back to the computer in front of him, Jake just looking between the two Striders. Dirk gives him a small smile before walking back to the room, hearing Porrim open the door. He smiles at her and they re-enter to continue her tattoo. He mirrors the pattern on her other leg and hip before finishing up with the bandaging.

As they walk out together, he feels her squeeze his ass. Dirk looks back to see her smirking before making a 'call me' gesture. He rolls his eyes at her and she laughs. Walking out the door, she blows a kiss to Bro. Not even looking up, he reaches up his hand and 'catches' it. Smirking a little at Jake's slightly confused expression as he looks between the three of them, Dirk walks out the door giving a small wave behind him. Getting into his car, he looks at the time on the dash. He drives to the next block over, parking in front of a shop, The Purple Lily. Porrim may have started out as just his customer, but she introduced him to a whole new world.. One he had never known he would be part of.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking around for people he might know, Dirk quickly gets out of his car and enters the shop, making his way to the back. Passing all the shelves of books, he reaches a door marked 18+. Opening it, he walks up the stairs and into the sex shop part of the store. The bottom was owned by Mrs. Lalonde, who actually encouraged Roxy to open the top portion. From her shop, she pointed adults and those who asked about the sign to the door. As it turns out, Porrim was a frequenter of his friend's shop. Being a model... and a few other things, she gave him a shove towards the industry. Now he was a specialty product, for Roxy's shop.

Dirk looks towards the counter as he walks in, and there sat Roxy holding a large black Dildo. She looks up, hearing someone approach, and gives him her Cheshire grin. He shakes his head as he approaches, teasing her. " I don't care how much you stretch, that thing has got to be painful." Leaning against the counter, he sizes it up. She giggles as she looks between the him and the Dildo.

" What? Don't think you could take it? I was thinking of using it in our next shoot." At the look of horror on Dirk's face, she breaks into laughter. He holds his other forearm up to it for size.

Looking her in the eye, " I don't care what you guys pay me, I am NOT shoving that thing up my ass. My virgin ass is still tight thank you very much." She sighs, setting the thing on the counter.

"I never said you had to. It would be interesting to see how much my friend could take.. but no, we just need some shots with you near it. It's up to the photographer how exactly he's gonna pose you." She shrugs, " But we did agree, no penetration in the photos." Dirk rolls his eyes at her disappointment and looks towards the back room. He may have been a male porn model... But he was still a virgin. The most he had ever done was a video with one of Roxy's new toys, which will probably be the only video he would ever make. Photos and videos were completely different levels of embarrassment.

"Is the new guy here yet? I'd rather not have your new employee walk in with me on display." Dirk gives her a pointed look. Her other employee was some girl always wearing the shop's brand of cat ears as part of her uniform. The employees get free stuff from the shop sometimes and Roxy decided she looked cute in them. He has to agree, she was kinda adorable with how she acted and stuff. She accidentally walked in on the last shoot and just started.. he's not even sure what that was exactly. The shop got more hours though, so Roxy needed a new employee.

Dirk was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone walking up the stairs. Looking up, he sees their other resident nerd, Sollux. He doesn't know how Roxy found him, but he's been their photographer since Porrim suggested, and Roxy convinced Dirk to do this. He walks over and helps Sollux with his equipment, heading towards the backroom with Roxy following. He leans the tripod against the wall, looking at the platform covered in a white silk. He has to roll his eyes one again at Roxy's choices in staging. Walking up to the platform, he strips his clothes off as directed, tossing them into a bin. He had gotten past the point of being shy in front of these two when he had to do that video. Once you have to masturbate with your friend's watching, you don't go back. Roxy positions him as Sollux sets up his equipment, too used to seeing him naked to care. She has Dirk posed, sitting on the bed with his knees splayed as he held the dildo to his lips. Sollux frowned at the expression on his face and suggests that he look at the camera 'teasingly' as he held it. He crouched at the edge of the bed, taking the shot.

"Holy Fuck!" There stood a shorter man in the doorway, jaw dropped as he looked at the scene in front of him, a flush slowly covering his face. Dirk lets out a sigh and drops his arms when Sollux gives him the go ahead. With a laugh, Roxy walks over to the man. Great, another one of Roxy's employees has already seen my junk. Just great. He glances over the guy, grateful that he didn't know him from anywhere. He would be dead if anyone he knew found out about this.

"You must be Karkat, the new employee?" She asks him, holding out her hand in introduction. He looks between her and her hand, briefly glancing over her shoulder at Dirk as he stretches. Taking her hand, Karkat nods, " Y-yeah, Nepeta told me about the position. I didn't expect to see anything like this on my first day though.." He trails off, avoiding meeting anyone's eyes. Dirk slips on his robe, walking over to them and wrapping an arm around Roxy.

" Sorry you had to see me in my full glory man," He smirks down at Karkat as the man blushes, " We'll be sure to warn you from now on." Dirk elbows Roxy, hoping she does indeed warn her employees to not come into the room next time. Roxy rolls her eyes at him, leaving Dirk and Sollux to finish up the shoot while she shows Karkat the ropes. Sollux just instructs Dirk how to do the next poses, taking photos when he was in position. Dirk gets dressed when they are done, Sollux packing up his equipment. He leaves as Sollux tells Roxy when to expect the new prints, Waving goodbye to Mrs. Lalonde as he goes. He was slightly embarrassed that his mother figure knew what he did for extra money, but then again Mrs. Lalonde knew everything that went on with him and Roxy. Other than Roxy, she was the only one who knew he was gay, and she tried to set him up with just about every cute guy she found. Porrim had started doing the same he had noticed, casually showing him pictures of cute models she knew whenever she came to one of the shops.


	3. Chapter 3

Porrim came in the next week for the last part of her 'transformation'. They didn't have many piercing appointments or walk ins before her early appointment, so both he and Bro took turns showing Jake around between tattoos. Dirk kept catching himself looking at Jake throughout the week. Their new employee was pretty cute in his uniform. It matched his eyes perfectly, and when he blushed his cheeks turned this perfect shade of pink.. Dirk shook his head slightly, trying to get rid of these thoughts once again. He just had to ignore them, sure Jake was cute, but he wasn't gay. He couldn't date Jake even if he did like him anyways. Groaning quietly to himself, he cursed his hormones as he waited for Porrim. Maybe he should get something from Roxy's shop.. He didn't have a boyfriend, not like he could risk having him over anyways. Luckily for him, he didn't have to get the next set of photos done until next week.

The ding of the door opening brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see that Porrim had finally arrived. She smiled as she walked over, looking him up and down. " Mm, I've gotta say I'll miss seeing you in this uniform Dirk. Though I could always put in a request to Roxy-" Dirk hurriedly cut her off with a loud cough, glancing over at Jake. Jake had looked up when Dirk coughed, standing up when he saw Porrim. Dirk shook his head at Porrim discreetly and she gave him a coy look. He gestured for Jake to lead the way to the back room and Porrim whispered to Dirk, " Still keeping this delicious job of yours under wraps? Shame shame my boy." She stuck her tongue out at him before entering the room, Dirk entering straight afterwords. He tells Jake to sit in on the stool while he preps the needles.

" I don't know if Bro told you, but Porrim is getting her nipples pierced today." He looks back over his shoulder at Jake, seeing that adorable blush cover his face again as Porrim strips off her shirt. Shaking his head slightly to get rid of that thought, he takes the equipment over to Porrim. " You'll be doing this piercing, I just have to observe you to make sure you can work with women as well." He gestures for Jake to get to work. Dirk had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at what his brother had asked of him. He had worked with women no problem, why wouldn't Jake be able to?

Jake seemed to be a blushing mess as he did Porrim's tattoo. He was definitely straight. Dirk let out a quiet sigh at this revelation. Maybe now that there was proof, he could get over this little crush. He makes casual conversation with Porrim to somewhat distract her from the pain. At one point she had pulled out her phone and started talking about one of the new models she was working with. She showed a picture to Dirk, and a light blush covered his face. She was trying to set him up again, this time with an exotic man. He didn't notice her look of pride as he stared at the handsome man on her phone, though Jake had. He had looked up when Dirk stopped talking, noticing the blush on his face.

Maybe the model Mrs. Porrim was showing him was really pretty? Jake shook his head slightly as he cleared his thoughts. He finished attaching the bar to her first nipple and was getting ready to do the second. As he sterilized the nipple, grabbing the marker, he noticed Dirk shake his head. He must have been spacing out, or stunned.

Dirk gave Porrim a half-hearted glare, " Stop trying to set me up Porrim, you know I'm not dating at the moment. It's not like a model would go after me anyways." He crossed his arms, giving her a pointed look. She just giggles and waves him off, ignoring his comment. Looking at the hand mirror Jake had given her, she approves the position of the second piercing, giving him the go ahead. Dirk rolls his eyes at her behavior, not looking forward to her next visit to Roxy's shop. She would certainly get Roxy to join in on trying to get him to date some random guy.

Porrim only gives a slight flinch as Jake pushes the needle through, " Dirk honey, you know some of the models would die to have you." She gives him a wink as she says this, " Maybe I'll show them some of those special order photos of yours to prove it." Dirk's blush deepens at this and he glances down at Jake. Hopefully Jake hadn't been paying attention to the conversation. He couldn't risk Jake finding out and telling his brothers. They did not need to know what Dirk did in his spare time let alone who dirk modeled for.

Dirk bandaged Porrim up for Jake, telling him he was free to go. He honestly just didn't want her leaking anything else to the new guy in case it lead to him figuring out. It wouldn't surprise him if she just flat out told Jake, Porrim didn't understand why Dirk was keeping this a huge secret. Then again, she made a living modeling for a wide variety of things. She lived off her sexuality, so she probably wouldn't see the point of anyone hiding theirs. He felt bad for her daughter, Kanaya. Sure, she didn't have to hide anything from her mother, but it had to be embarrassing. Then again, she grew up with it. During one of Porrim's visits, He found out she knew Roxy because Kanaya was dating Rose. Roxy may have been giving Rose.. Things he didn't need to know about, but apparently Kanaya was getting advice from Porrim. Those two watching over anyone was a dangerous combo.

He shook his head as he watched Bro flirt with Porrim. He didn't know what was worse. Them flirting, or Roxy and Porrim together. Both ideas were dangerous, and slightly horrifying if either included him. After Bro waved her off, he came over to Dirk.

" Dirk, unbutton your shirt. I need to check your dermals before my next client." Bro raised his eyebrow at Dirk, waiting. He was used to this behavior from Bro, but it slightly embarrassed him that he would have to strip with Jake in the room. It was better to get it over with though, he wasn't qualified to give dermal piercings and he wanted to make sure they were doing okay. Carefully, he took off his vest and shirt, slinging them over the back of a chair.

Jake was surprised at Mr. Strider's order to Dirk. He couldn't help but wonder where Dirk's piercing was, and his mind wondered. He slightly moved from where he was, getting a better look at Dirk. A light blush had covered his face as Dirk unbuttoned his shirt. The man was certainly attractive- Wait, what was he thinking! This was pretty much his boss!. His eyes wondered down Dirk's shirtless body as he pretended to look at the tattoo book in front of him. They came to rest at the hem of Dirk's jeans where a pair of hip piercings sat. A white-blonde trail of hair lead to the hem of his jeans from his belly button, and he caught himself wondering if Dirk had any other piercings that weren't visible to the public. He bit his lip as he looked at Dirk, appreciating this moment he had. Dirk certainly wasn't gay. Hell, he was being set up with a model! Jakes thoughts trailed back to Mrs. Porrim's strange comments though. Maybe she was talking about Dirk's piercings?


	4. Chapter 4

Dirk was walking in the front door after a long photo shoot with Roxy. He hadn't expected to be in leather and BDSM gear. How Roxy had his size he wasn't sure. He shook his head as his thoughts went back to being tied up. Hopefully he wouldn't have to do another one of those soon. The leather may have looked good, but it was not comfortable. Dirk hung his jacket up in the hall closet before heading off to his room upstairs.

Walking past Dave's room, someone had stepped out, bumping into him. He sighed at his brother, " Hey Dave! Watch where your-" He looked at what he thought was Dave, only to see Roxy's new employee. " Karkat? What are you doing here?" He looked at the guy in confusion. Wait, was Karkat one of Dave's friends? He looked over Karkat who was blushing slightly. Karkat was looking up at Dirk in surprise.

" Wait? You fucking live here Dirk? I knew you looked familiar when I saw you at the-" Dirk slaps his hand over Karkats mouth, worried about what he might say with his brother so close. Just then, Dave stepped out of the room.

" Hey Kar, who are you- Wait," Dave gave Dirk a look of confusion as he realized they had been talking. He narrows his eyes at Dirk's hand over Karkats mouth " You two know eachother?" Dirk glanced back over to Karkat, worry in his eyes. Karkat better not leak about Dirk's activities.

" Uh, I ran into Karkat once or twice before. I didn't know you guys were friends." Dirk gives a glare to Karkat, hoping he'll go along with it. He removes his hand from Karkat's mouth and continues walking back to his room, sighing when he couldn't hear their conversation anymore. Hopefully Karkat will be too embarrassed with where he works to admit what Dirk does. Even if he did though, its not like he had any proof. Dirk could just deny that it was him and suggest that it was just someone similar.

Dave eyes Karkat as they go to the kitchen. What was up with him? He eyed the blush that covered his short friend's face as he avoided eye contact. Something happened for sure, Kar only rambled when he was nervous. Karkat on the other hand was trying to do anything to keep his mind off of the things he had witnessed.

'Why the hell had Dirk covered his mouth... did Dave not know about it? Well... shit' Karkat was thinking to himself, trying to figure things out. Did Dave really not know? Hell, Dave would have instantly leaked that his brother was a porn model if he had known. Dave loved getting dirt on the Oh- so- perfect Dirk and his ' girlfriend'. Well fuck, he had to keep something from his best friend. He needed this job though.. so keep the secret he would do.

After a couple months, he found out the 'bonus' to working there. He got free shit. Nepeta was explaining this to him as Dirk and Roxy argued over some uniform request. Shit man, he could get a free thing once a month? Eyeing the products, he noticed a folder. Nepeta giggles quietly and nudges him, " I already have a subscription, you definitly should Karkitty, he is purrty cute~" She purrs, giving him a bad feeling. Opening the folder, his eyes travel down the plastic page protector to see none other but a pair of bright orange eyes looking back. Well shit.

This was subscriber only. He eyes the page that contains Dirks smirking face, the rest of the photo too blurred to see. As bad as this was.. he wanted to see the actual print. Nepeta noticing his look, gives him a wink and rings him up, handing him a black folder. " That has the real thing, now just don't drool when you get back home and open it." Cursing Nepeta, he stashes the folder in his school bag, having to work his shift first.

Once he got home, he was surprised to open the folder to find it was three photos. Karkat's eyes widened as he eyes the top one, not realizing that anyone could actually be that flexible... or look that good in leather pants. The other two must have been from the same shoot, all sporting the same leather bound theme. He couldn't help but let his eyes drift from the torso of his friend's brother, to a little lower. Shutting his eyes as the embarrassment of what he had just bought washes over him, he shoves the photos back in their folder. He hurriedly stashes the folder in the bottom of his underwear drawer, swearing to leave it there for a long time.

Dirk was staring Roxy down, and what she had in her hand. How the hell had she gotten his work uniform? His burnt orange shirt with HIS black vest and pants were dangling between her finger tips, and her eyes were not saying that she washed them for Dirk.

" Special request, from a certain lovely lady," Roxy winks at him, shoving it his way. " Everyone likes a man in uniform Dirk, now slap that puppy on so I can strip you!" As she says this, she shoves him towards the photo room.

" I refuse to wear that Roxy! How did you get my clothes?!" Dirk asks her in alarm. Roxy just smirks and twirls a strand of hair around her finger.

" You would be surprised how much I can get out of your little brother by batting my eyelashes hon." With a stronger shove, she shuts him in the room with his betrayal.

Masturbating in front of a camera was not Dirk's cup of tea. Well... it wasn't actual masturbating, but it was close enough to be awkward. Roxy had decided to replace his skinnies with tight booty shorts.. and then nothing.. The photos were pretty much a series of him stripping.. but whatever, this is what Porrim wanted. Why she went through with the request though, he will never know.

Dirk was sat in front of Sollux on his knees in just his unbuttoned shirt, and the position was awkward. Fuck these point of view things, positioning like you were gonna suck off the photographer is weird as hell. Grumbling, he was thankfully released from his scantily clad imprisonment and allowed to get dressed. He would say this wasn't worth it but.. it did rake in the cash. He couldn't hide his blush when Roxy passed him a vibrating ring on his way out. Dirk hated being single.

The week passed by pretty normally. There was a slight increase in tattoos and piercing requests for him. As Dirk found out, he has fans. Because of the subscriber contract, they couldn't say anything in front of the other people in the parlor, but he got to hear how much they loved his piercings when he did their own simple ones. Whatever would bring in the money he tells himself.. whatever it took..


	5. Chapter 5

Karkat growled as Dave beat him again. He was pretty happy about his successes. What could he say? He rocked his video games. " Hah! You owe me soda loser, I won the 3 out of 5!" Dave pumps his fist, sticking his tongue out as a bird was flipped towards him. They had been playing since he got there 4 hours ago to spend the night.

This was their usual go to, contests over who had to buy the soda or could beat the high score. Unfortunately John was out with his brother, so they couldn't go out and do stuff. Karkat had thrown his controller down onto the bed, growling again as it bounced onto the floor.

" No fucking fair Dave, I know you have this one at home!" He narrows his eyes at Dave in accusation.

" Hey man, all is fair in love and war," Dave says, shrugging it off. He pulls a soda out of the minifridge, popping the tab from the tab soda before downing it.

" As if Dave, the only love you want is from Roxy, and she isn't gonna give you any." Karkat teases, poking fun at his best friend's obvious crush on the Chick.

"Shut up Karkat!" He retorts, crossing his arms as a blush crosses his face at her name. " That's only because she's Dirk's girlfriend. I could totally get her.. but I don't wanna swoop her from my brother." Roxy was a goddess in human form.. well, she had the body of one. He couldn't help that he liked his brother's girlfriend, she was hot! Karkat was holding his stomach laughing.

" As if dude. She wouldn't go for your ass if it was the last dick on Earth. She just isn't into you man, you don't have the moves."

" W-well at least I admit my crushes! You probably have someone you have the hots for out of your league too!" Dave spits, narrowing his eyes at Karkat. He was surprised at his best friend's telling silence, the blush on his face condemning him. " Shit Kar!" He says with a smirk, standing up. " You do have someone! Who is she? Is it Jade? Or maybe Jane? OO are you crushing on Johns cousin?" He exclaims, hoping one of his guesses was right so he could blackmail Karkat.

Unfortunately Karkat was saved by his dad hollering for him from downstairs. Karkat shot out of the room like a bullet. Not accepting this defeat, he decides it is time to snoop. Dave had never snooped around Karkat's room, not having much reason to. This was a moment where it was required however. Biting his lip, he looks around. He needs teasing material, now where to find it. With a smirk, he realizes the perfect thing. Kar was a hot blooded male like him. Maybe he would have some mags to tease him about. He was a traditionalist after all... well, not really.. but he did work in a porn shop.

Failing to find anything under the bed or in the closet, Dave resorts to the last place he could think of. The underwear drawer. No one touches a mans underwear. Rummaging around in the unknown territory, he finds his reward. It was a black folder with the label of the place Karkat worked. He had to admit, this was pretty slick looking. Popping it open, he pulls out the plastic covered papers from inside. " What the Fuck!"

Oh fuck no, that was his bro sitting there in all his glory. His poor eyes. Deciding to get to the bottom of this, Dave plops down onto Karkat's bed, photos in hand, to wait. It didn't take long for Karkat to put the groceries away, and he soon turned the knob to his bed room.

" Hey Dave, Dad got us some more Ta- whats up dude?" Karkat pauses as the door shuts behind him, noticing Dave's accusing stare. Dave watched as his friends eyes wonder down to what rested in his hands. He had to admit it was pretty hilarious to see his eyes go wide like that.

" So," He starts, turning the photos to Karkat. " You have porn of my brother." He states, wanting some sort of confermation.

" So I have porn of your brother.." Karkat echos nervously. Dave could practically feel them rolling of his friend like some sick bass out of a speaker.

" And," He questions, raising his eyebrow. " How the fuck did you get this? My brother does porn?" He couldn't decided at the moment whether he wanted to never watch porn again, or laugh his ass off.

" I um.. so Dirk is one of Roxy's best selling models.." Karkat starts, not meeting Dave's gaze. " And I may have walked in on one of Dirk's shoots my first day-"

"- woah, hold up there dude. Hot mama Roxy is the owner of the porn shop you work at? How the fuck did you not tell me this?" Dave asks accusingly. Karkat could feel the tension lift a little at these words.

" I thought you knew already Dave, you should have seen her wielding this Dildo at Dirk once.." Karkat started off on a story of one of the days he was proud to work there.

After he finished the story, they were both laughing their asses off over the situation. Dave was certainly surprised to find out his brother was a best selling male model when it came to the industry. Karkat was embarrassed to admit he had a slight thing for the older man, being bisexual and being able to appreciate a hot body. A fact in which Dave begged him to never repeat about his brother again.


	6. Chapter 6

Dave had decided that as punishment for keeping this from him, Kar had to show the pictures to John next week at their sleep over thing. Karkat begrudgingly accepted, knowing John freaking out over seeing dick would be worth it. Next Saturday was the day, and they were anticipating it greatly. Karkat was a bit nervous at work, worried Roxy or Dirk would bite his head off for telling Dave. It's not like he meant to.. Dave found them.

Karkat was stocking a new product on shelves when he overheard the conversation between the two. Slightly curious as to what could put such a blush on the confident man's face, he decided to eavesdrop and get some dirt for Dave... or for his own use.

" Come on Dirk, you know you want a piece of that cute piercer's booty." Roxy teases, smirking knowingly at Dirk. Dirk was covering the lower half of his face with his hand, obviously trying to hide his blush.

" Roxy, shut up about it! I know he is so not gay, not after how he reacted to Porrim." Karkat could hear the disappointment in the man's voice. Dirk was gay? This was some information... should he really share that though? Its not like Dave Gay bashes..

Roxy had continued on however, gripping his shoulders. " Come on Dirk, that man has to be gay. You haven't had a slice of any cutie yet, maybe this piercer would be the one." Karkat flushed slightly at the unneeded information. Apparently Dirk was crushing on someone at the tattoo shop.. and was a blushing virgin. Pretty interesting considering his choice of work.

Soon the night came, and the three of them were off of work. John and Dave showed up to Karkat's house together, Jake giving them a ride from the tattoo shop. Karkat had stashed the photos in his bedside drawer instead, not really wanting to show them, but accepting the dare as a requirement. The two waltzed in, laughing about something Jake had said still, soon calming down enough just to repeat it to Karkat.

The three spent their time as usual, going out to watch a movie. Dave kept dropping hints for Karkat to complete his 'dare', but he just didn't have the balls to do it in public. Soon enough, they had gotten back to Karkat's house. Karkat was completely lost in talking about the movie with John, almost forgetting about it when he received a sharp elbow to the ribs.

" So," He starts off, looking to Dave when John gives him a look. " We found out some interesting things about Dirk.."

John was completely shocked when he dished out the information, cracking up laughing at first believing it was a Joke. Not believing them, he asked for the proof. The pictures were pulled out by an all to happy Dave, which ended in John hiding in the pillows.

" Oh Dave," Karkat turns to the blond while John continues to hide. " Apparently Dirk is crushing on the new piercer at your work, John's older brother right?" John lets out a groan, not really wanting to picture the two males doing things, helped along by the pictures. Dave was shocked to find out Dirk was Gay, having thought Roxy has been his girlfriend all these years. Karkat was biting his lip, not sure he should have let that slip. It would be fine though, these two wouldn't do anything..

After John finished complaining about being permanently scarred, they planned. They were gonna use their information to tease Dirk, payback for all the teasing they received from him in turn when they were growing up. There was only one thing about this plan Karkat didn't like.. he had to get more of those photos..

" So," Roxy starts with a smirk, " it seems one of my little employees has taking a liking to Dirk." She was teasing Karkat, not being able to help it. Karkat was blushing from ear to ear, just glad Dirk wasn't there to witness this. It had started innocently. He had just asked if Roxy had any more of the prints on hand that he could buy. All would go smooth right? Wrong.

Roxy, loving any opportunity to tease someone, took the chance. She wasn't going to let this go for as long as he worked here. " Hmm, maybe if you like him so much, I could do you a little favor." She winks, making him dread what she was going to say next. " I could always let you into the room when we're doing photoshoots. Although," She pauses, getting a mischievous look. " Dirk has been getting partner requests. You could be it, maybe have Dirk suck your Dick." He was completely red at this point, not being able to help the images that were now flashing through his mind. " I'll even give you the video half price."

He bolted when he got the pictures, Roxy laughing after him. Dave was so going to pay for this.


	7. Chapter 7

Jake had been brought home for dinner by 'Bro' Strider, his main boss. He wanted to decline, but it was hard to refuse the man. Apparently his brother and his friends were spending the night as well, Dirk off with some girl. The news had hurt a little, but it hadn't surprised him. Dirk was being set up with models by the one lady, of course he was straight.

He had run out of things to do after setting the table, Mr. Strider refusing to allow him to help further with the cooking. Curious as to what the other boys were doing, he decided to go check it out. Mr. Strider had given him directions, so it didn't take long for him to find. He heard their laughing and chatter from behind the door. His curiosity peaked however when he heard mention of Dirk.

Jake opens the door, narrowing his eyes as the three guys let out various noises and stash pieces of paper in various spots. Noticing the red staining all of their faces along with the silence, he decided to get to the bottom of this.

" Well well chaps," He crosses his arms, leaning against the door as he stares them down. " I had come in here to see what you were doing, but it seems like it was nothing good." At their continued silence and darkening faces, he decides to push it further. " Well, anyone want to speak up? We're all guys here, although its kind of curious that you all would be looking at porn together."

Jake had been hoping to embarrass them into revealing the truth. What he got instead though, was the glimpse of John giving a guilty look to his friends before standing up. " I uh, swear we weren't doing any thing." He pipes up, stepping forward despite the horrifies shout of 'NO!' from Dave. Jake narrows his eyes as he was handed the papers, not sure what to expect.

He tried to control the blush on his cheeks, this being the least of his expectations. Jake was a bit shocked to see Dirk like this. It was certainly... well, hot. He hadn't expected to see his boss in such a lewd position, at least out of his dreams. Pulling his thoughts from what was on the other papers in his hand, another thought came to mind.

" Where the hell did you boys get these photos of... These photos?" He looks at them expectantly. These certainly couldn't be from a private collection of Dirk's. These were professionally done, and Dirk didn't seem to be a narcissist. He watched as the boys traded looks, tempted to look at the rest of the photos. As he waited them out, he snuck another glance at the photo. Jake certainly did not mind this new look at his boss, having wanted more of the view when he first watched him strip.

Deciding he wasn't getting a response quick enough, Jake pipes up again. " Dave, I have no qualms about telling Mr. Strider about you boys looking at these photos of your brother." He hadn't expected the exclamation and worried look from Karkat.

" NO! Don't do it Jake, I bought them. I work at the.. porn shop where he models." Karkat ends with a mumble, looking away. Jake was surprised that the boy had admitted this. Maybe he was protecting Dirk? Biting his lip, Jake nods before giving the boys another look. " I better not catch you spreading these. I do not believe Dirk would react kindly to this." As he ends his threat, the group was saved by Bro announcing that Dinner was ready.

Today was certainly interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Jake was regretting taking the photos with him. He had hid them, looking at them once he had gotten to his room back home. It wasn't quite the photos themselves that were regrettable however.. He found himself not able to look at Dirk without them coming to mind. Now Dirk was rather attractive in his uniform, his brand of humor bringing a laugh to Jake's lips more than once. Having seen Dirk naked though? It just made him form the habit of stripping Dirk with his eyes.

Jake had to force himself to look away as Mr. Strider orders Dirk to strip is shirt off again to check the piercings. He had been sitting in the desk chair when the boss cleared his throat. Turning his head, he catches Bro Strider smirking at him as Dirk leans shirtless against the counter.

" Jake, you know about Dermals. How about you check Dirk out for me while I set up for another customer?" Jake couldn't help but gulp as Mr. Strider walks away. Oh he would be checking him out all right. He looks up at Dirk, trying to control the flush that rose in his face as the man approaches him. This position was not goof for his heart.

Due to the low position of the chair, Jake was face to face with Dirk's navel. He tried his hardest not to glance down at the package right in front of him, a breath away. Biting his lip, his finger meets Dirk's burning skin, his other hand gripping the firm waist of the man as he checks the healing. As he skims his finger over to the other side along the waistband, Jake couldn't help it as his eyes once again followed that trail of blond hair downward. He found himself staring at the slight bulge in Dirk's pants when he hears a throat clear from above him.

Looking up, he notices Dirk's blushing face and the source of the sound. Apparently Mr. Strider had finished up, and had been watching him and his little staring problem. Jake's face burned, and he didn't think it could grow any redder if he had been the devil himself. Embarrassed beyond all hell as both Striders had evidently noticed his wandering gaze, he quickly finishes up his inspection. He couldn't meet either of their gazes for the rest of the day, a smirk appearing on the lead Strider's face every time he saw Jake.

Jake had been trying to work up the courage to ask Dirk about his other profession, not able to do it every time he got the chance. It seemed like every time both him and Dirk were free at work, Bro Strider would appear. It was awkward enough bringing it up without doing it with an audience. Eventually he decided after a week of failures, that he would ask him in private.

Both he and Dirk were stuck in the back seat of Bro's car, Dave having called shotgun. Jake had once again been invited to dinner, and seeing this as an opportunity, he couldn't decline. Much to the amusement of the driver, the pair were both blushing, neither of them aware of the other. Dirk had fled to his room the instant the car stopped, Dave being roped into helping set up much to his complaint.

Jake had tried to help, but was shooed off enough to just be left awkwardly sitting in a kitchen chair and watching. He had noticed from his time with them, that the Striders seemed to have a rhythm of their own when it came to working. He was just not part of that beat. It seems that Bro Strider seemed to notice this as well, kicking Jake out of the kitchen. " Go bug Dirk," He says, smirking before he gave the directions to the room.

Jake was not exactly comfortable with this, not sure what to do. This was the perfect opportunity to ask about the job, but he would be alone.. with Dirk. With a quiet groan, he makes his way up the stairs, rehearsing what he was going to say in his head. Standing in front of the door, he knocks.

" Come in," comes quietly from inside, and Jake opens the door. Dirk was shirtless, obviously just having taken off his uniform. " What is it Da-oh." Was Dirk's reaction as he turns around. The blush staining his cheeks proving that Jake was not expected. Not sure what else to do, Jake looks away and closes the door as Dirk throws on a T-shirt.

" So I had a question," He starts off when Dirk looks up at him, gesturing for them to sit on the bed. Jake complies, not really wanting to stand for the awkward conversation. Maybe a bed wasn't the best place to be seated with his crush.. but it was better than nothing. Biting his lip, he hesitantly continues. " I- you have another Job? I saw the photos." He blurts out the last part, wanting to hide. This was so not going according to plan.

Dirk's eyes were wide as Jake had blurted this out. " Please don't tell bro, he can't know I do this. He can't know I'm Gay," Dirk pleads, shocking Jake. He could See Dirk starting to panic once he didn't answer immediately, resorting to rambling reasons and pleads.

Jake was starting to freak out a little himself, not sure how to shut Dirk up. He wanted to reassure him. Acting before he lost his courage, he presses a kiss to Dirk's lips. Satisfied that he had shut Dirk up, feeling him calm slightly under his grip, he pulls away with a whole new problem. He had just kissed Dirk. His face heats up as he meets Dirk's shocked Gaze. Oh god he was going to melt into a puddle right here.

" I'm sorry I-" He was shut up by Dirk pulling him into another kiss, and Jake really did melt.

The pair had managed to admit to a mutual crush before dinner, the other two Striders being none the wiser. Afterwords, they went back upstairs to hang out. Dirk hadn't been quite sure what to do, still shocked at the earlier events. Deciding on video games, they faced the dilemma of only the one recliner. They settled this by Jake sitting in Dirk's lap, both of their faces burning bright. Dirk soon relaxed though, his focus on beating Jake in Mortal Combat.

Jake had won the first round and decided apparently to take his prize. Dirk curiously watched him as he turned around fully to face Dirk. Cupping his cheeks, he pulls Dirk into a battle of lips. He wasn't quite sure what to do as Jake's hands gently tugged at his hair, his own moving to gently knead at his waist.

Their kiss soon heated up, and Dirk found himself to be enjoying it. Needing more, he pulls Jake closer against him, pulling a small noise from the man. Heat seemed to rush downwards from Dirk's chest at the sound, and he was pulled into exploring. His hands travel down, cupping Jake's plush rear as Jake bites his lip. Breathily breaking apart, the two awkwardly smile at each other.

" Want to play another round?"


	9. Chapter 9

Jake was given an invitation to join them for dinner at least twice a week now. Dave, not getting what was happening, was surprised when they seemed to spend most of their time in Dirk's room. The two were currently on his bed, Dirk straddling Jake as they kissed, pulling needily at his clothes. Jake had stripped Dirk of his shirt and was making thorough work of his neck.

Dirk lets out a muffled moan as Jake bites down, the man having fun with teasing the Virgin Dirk. Taking one of Dirk's brown nubs between his lips, he lays Dirk back onto the bed. Dirk had a hand over his mouth as he arches off of the bed, trying to muffle a moan at the surprising new pleasure. He felt a thumb slip under his waistband when they both hear the clearing of a throat.

Both of their head shoot up to look at the doorway, seeing a red faced Dave standing there. Jake lets out an annoyed groan as he raises his eyebrow.

" I uh, Dinner's ready."

Dave was so done with this. He was ranting to John about how gross it was to keep catching them. " They never freaking close the door all the way! I swear I didn't even know they were together until I saw the door was cracked and saw Jake macking on my Bro." He continued his ranting, John begging him not to go into detail as Karkat listens in interest.

Dirk was no longer a Virgin thanks to Jake. The two had finally had sex when they were alone at Jake's house. Jake had apparently had enough of them getting interrupted by Dave and John, and had gotten rid of the family for the day. Dirk was surprised to find they were the only ones there, but happy enough to watch movies with Jake.

He had been watching intently when Jake started causally nipping at his neck. Dirk started to lose his focus when Jake began sucking at a sensitive spot, his hand snaking around Dirk's waist. He had started to focus again, Jake going back to light pecks and nips. He didn't notice Jake's hand sliding up his shirt until he couldn't help but be embarrassed as Jake pulls a moan from him.

Dirk had squirmed slightly in Jake's lap, biting his lip to try and control himself. Jake, not satisfied with that however, bites at the joint of his shoulder. Dirk could feel himself harden at Jake's ministrations, not able to help it at the pleasure pulsing though him. Slightly embarrassed by being turned on so easily by him, he attempts to hide it. It seemed to have the opposite effect however, only drawing his partner's attention to it.

Dirk could practically feel Jake's smirk as one of the hands snakes downward. He gasps as his package was squeezed, squeezing his eyes shut to try and control his breathing. Hearing Jake chuckle behind him, he decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. Dirk slides off of Jake's lap, glancing back to see a raised eyebrow behind his glasses.

Giving Jake a confident smirk, he slowly starts sliding off his shirt, tossing it to the side as he turns to Jake. A pair of eyes burned a hole in him as his hand slides down his chest, only stopping at the waist of his pants. Watching Jake's reaction, he pops the button open. Dirk watches as he slides his zipper down, Jake's eyes following the movement. Feeling a little more confident, he slides out of his pants, straddling Jake again in just a pair of boxers.

Dirk was satisfied as he felt Jake's hardness pressing into him, watching him gulp as his eyes meet Dirk's own. It took Jake a moment before he started where he left off, pulling Dirk's chest to his mouth to bite at. He started working on Jake's own shirt, slightly grinding down on his lap to tease him. It was hard holding back the noises Jake was trying to pull from him, but it was worth it.

A moan sounded through the room as they kissed, their touching becoming more heated. Jake had slid his hand under the piece of cloth hiding Dirk's member, stroking and teasing it as he kisses along his boyfriend's neck. Dirk was hesitant, not sure how to do things with Jake. This hesitation was soon melting away however as he is lost in the feelings.

He is lifted off the couch by the shirtless Jake, being packed into the man's room. Laughing as he is tossed onto the bed, Dirk lays back to watch him. He could feel the heat rising in his face as Jake strips himself of his clothes. Sure he had felt Jake before, but he had never actually seen him. Dirk couldn't help himself as his gaze wonders downward, looking back up when Jake crawls over him. His eyes seemed almost predatory as they looked over Dirk's body.

Dirk bites his lip, feeling the cloth around his hips slide away as Jake removed it. He was surprised by the soft kiss that pulled his eyes back to Jake, the warmth in them.

" Are you ready Dirk?" Jake asks softly, gently stroking Dirk's cheek. He realized that Jake was doing this to make him more comfortable, and he found himself nodding.

" I'm ready Jake, please. I need you right now." He was pulled into another kiss, this one deeper than the last. It was passionate, but slow. As their lips burned against each other, hands roaming, Dirk heard a soft snap. He froze slightly, pausing the kiss when he felt slick fingers at his entrance. Once Jake started to coax him into another kiss however, he found himself relaxing. He grimaced slightly at the foreign feeling of a slick finger going into him. It wasn't bad, but it was strange..

Dirk soon relaxed into the motion of things. Their hearts and limbs tangling as they made love for the first time. It was awkward, and messy, but it was an addicting first. After this first time, they did not restrict their.. fun. He found himself making out with Jake in hiding spots everywhere. They did it in the parlor between jobs, at their houses in excited, muffled silence.

The two had just snuck out of a locked back room, chuckling quietly to each other as they heard the bell ding. Another session ending just in time. Dirk was honestly surprised they hadn't been caught yet. There had been a few close calls. A moan a bit too loud. Foot steps approaching the door. They had even been caught with their shirts off by Bro, but they played it off as a flexing contest.

Dirk walked into the front first, Jake having his appointment. He had made sure his uniform and hair were anything but messy. Any hint of the encounter wiped free. He was feeling pretty smug about himself as he sat in the spinning desk chair to use the computer. They had talked about things too of course, but he wasn't ready to go public yet. Jake was actually going to come to his shoot later, Roxy planning to include him.

Feeling a presence beside him, Dirk looks up to see his bro standing there with a smirk. Shrugging it off as him having a good day, he turns back to the computer. After a few moments, there was a hand on his shoulder and breath in his ear.

" Keep it down with Jake next time, and make sure to clean up the storage room afterwords." Feeling his face flaming as his Bro walks away with a chuckle, he buries himself in working on a design. He was so screwed.


End file.
